Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 6: The Lying Lawyer
by stfbeyefan
Summary: When Lucy and Mark come to their friends for help, they are all more than willing to help, and go undercover. Also, Myles helps Amy's friend. And love is in the air-again.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know! **

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! **

**NOTE: Does anyone know Tara's childhood? I don't remember any episode elaborating on it, and I can't seem to find any pages online. I want to write about it in a later episode, but I don't want to rewrite something that has been already written. Thanks!**

**NOTE: I had realized after writing this story that New York is actually 1 ½ - 2 hours away farther than I thought. I had compared it when I wrote episode 4, and it looked approximately as long as Wisconsin, actually a little bit shorter, (which I know you can get from one end to the other in 4-4 ½ hours, I assumed it was about the same) I did not realize until I did an imaginary route from one pin to the other to find out it is actually 5 ½-6 hours away. Then I had to rewrite the story a bit, so sorry about that!**

**(yet another) NOTE: Now since you've all read 5 episodes so far, I want to make sure that I'm staying true to the characters that we all know and love. (I remember someone said that I was true to character in episode 1, but I want to make sure I'm still there) In my opinion, I've made Sue a bit wishy-washy (and that's one of the traits I hate about Amy from Heartland sometimes, don't ask me how Sue got there. I'm making sure she gets less wishy-washy in later episodes, though) and Jack more emotional than normal, but that's how I'm writing, and what I want to happen in the story, somehow, even though I don't really like it. Then again, it's been years since we've actually seen these characters, so maybe they've turned into that, but I want to get all of your opinions. Am I staying true to character? If so, who is the truest? If not, who is the falsest? I know there's sooooo much going on in each of their lives so it's a bit of a roller coaster ride (and a toooooon more in later episodes. I've been on a writing spree lately, so I've already written several episodes into the future! [and I sooo can't wait till you read episode 7! It's my favorite all-time! {that, and I think episode 9, which I'll be writing soon.}]), but I really don't want to veer off into something totally wrong. **** **BTW, is anyone listening to the song with the end of the episode? **Thanks in advance for letting me know! **

**(and pleaseee let me know your honest opinion! Even if you hate it! And don't tell me 'it's your story', cause I really need to know if my thoughts are put together the way I think they are!)**

**Thanks!**

?-?

"Hey Mya, can you go run this down the hall?" Jack asked as he walked past Mya's desk.

"Sure!" she said happily, taking the manila folder.

Once out of hearing range, Jack said to Tara, "She's sure been different after what happened last week. It's like she's a completely different person!"

Tara nodded. "I think she was holding onto so much with her parents, once everything came down, her true self finally shone through. She is actually a very nice girl!"

Jack laughed as he went back to his desk.

As soon as Jack sat down, Peter and a young man came into the bullpen.

"Everyone, this is Joshua Rankin, your new agent for the team."

"Josh, please." The young agent corrected.

Jack quickly got up and shook his hand. "Jack Hudson, team leader. This is Sarah, our rotor, Sue Thomas, Myles Leland, and Tara Williams. Bobby Manning usually sits there, but he's out because of an injury right now, and this is Mya, our computer intern." He said as Mya walked in the other door. The moment she saw him, a big smile came up on her face, as did Josh's.

"Hi." They both almost whispered together.

Myles rolled his eyes at their exchange.

"Uh, is there a problem here?" Peter asked the two.

"No, just perfect." Mya said, still smiling and not looking away from Josh.

Sue waved for Jack's attention. "ME THINK MAYBE FIRST SEE LOVE." She signed, smiling.

Jack laughed. "DON'T SAY THAT."

"What did she say?" Peter asked Jack.

"Uh," Jack looked around. "She said she thinks it's love at first sight."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "As long as it doesn't get out of hand and doesn't affect their work, I'm fine with that. Just keep me updated."

"I will." Jack replied.

Peter turned and left.

Jack raised his eyebrows after him. "Interesting." Was all he could say.

Mya and Josh continued to look at each other, not speaking, nor moving.

Eventually, Josh parted their stare to go find his desk. Once he did, he sat down at his desk. He proudly smiled at it. This was his desk, and his desk alone. It was good to finally be here.

"Hi, I'm Tara." Tara mischievously smiled, extending her hand over Josh's computer.

Josh looked up and smiled. As he tried to get up, he realized the chair was coming with him. Everyone watching chuckled. He sat back down, confused. Josh tried again, still being attached to the chair.

"Guys, come on!" Mya said, realizing what was going on and running to Josh's side. "That's not very nice!" she frowned at everyone.

"It's just a little glue." Jack said through his laughter.

Mya frowned some more at him, then turned to help Josh come apart from the chair. After a few tugs, the two were released, without any damage, thankfully.

"Hi!" Sarah said, as two people came into the bullpen a few minutes later. Everyone except Sue looked up. She saw Jack get up, so she turned and looked in the direction everyone was looking. "Lucy!" she exclaimed excitedly. She was returned with a gloomy look by Lucy and Mark. Sue saw this, and asked. "What's wrong?"

"We need your help." Was all Lucy said.

"OK, why don't you both sit down?"

They both sadly smiled, and sat down in the chairs that were offered to them near Tara's desk.

"What's up?" Jack asked, arms crossed and leaning against the front of his desk.

"As you know, Mark is a lawyer."

Everyone nodded, except for Sarah, Mya, and Josh, all of which never met the couple.

"I just got sued for malpractice of a client I have never met." Mark briefly explained.

"How is that even possible?" Myles asked.

Mark shrugged "I don't know."

"I told him we need to see my friends at the FBI. I knew you guys would help with this."

Jack nodded. "Of course. Anything to help our friends. We just need a bit more details, from you, and the client."

"Of course." Mark replied, grateful that someone was going to help.

?-?

Myles and Josh were out to question Lacey Dobbins, the woman suing Mark for malpractice. She lived in New Jersey, therefore they only had to travel a few hours. When they arrived at her home, which was a nice home, but a bit run down for the neighborhood, it was already 11:00 in the morning. Soon after they knocked on the door, a woman with a toddler on her hip answered. "Yes?" she replied, almost impatiently.

"I'm Myles Leland with the FBI, and this is Josh Rankin. We would like to question you about your lawsuit against Mark Wood."

"FBI? Why are you looking into my lawsuit?" she asked.

"Because he claimed that you were never his client." Josh added.

"To hell he was! And I have proof!" she yelled. Her toddler looked like he was about to cry from her outburst.

"May we see this proof?" Myles asked.

She moved over to let the two agents in the house.

?-?

"Hey," Sue came over to her friend after Myles and Josh left.

Lucy smiled half-heartedly at her. "With what that woman is claiming, Mark could lose his job, or worse, get disbarred. Or even worse, go to jail." She said worriedly.

"Nothing is going to happen. We will find out what happened. She could be confused with another lawyer with a similar name, or just lying to get some money." Sue replied.

Lucy was almost in tears. "You know what she said? She said that he took advantage of her. On top of malpractice, that he took advantage of a client. That is not my husband. How could someone lie like that?"

Sue gave her friend a hug. "Everything will be OK. We will get to the bottom of this."

?-?

"Here." Lacey said as she dumped several inches of papers on the coffee table in front of the agents. They looked through some of the files. They seemed legit.

"May we take these back to the FBI to analyze them? I promise to bring them back." Myles asked.

Lacey shrugged in response.

"Thank you for your help. We will keep you informed." Josh said as he and Myles walked out the door.

"You better!" Lacey yelled after them.

?-?

While Myles and Josh were still out talking to Lacey, Mark got a phone call that he took outside of the room.

"Do you want some lunch? It's after 12:00." Sue asked her friend. Lucy sadly smiled and shook her head.

"There is nothing prior to this incident on Lacey. She's a single mother. I did find record of her case that Mark allegedly took. She was suing her ex for unpaid alimony, of which she lost the case." Tara explained.

Jack's phone rang, and he answered it.

Mark came back into the room. "That was Kiera. There is another malpractice lawsuit, and the client is again not my client." Mark said grimly once he walked back in the bullpen.

"Myles, hold on one second." Jack said to the caller he was talking to, and looked at the couple to hear an explanation of the new information. This case was getting deeper and deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE TO phyl7385: YES! LOL! I try sooo hard to add Howie when I can, but so far, he's only ended up in episode 2, and upcoming in episode 7 (but all he does in that one is make Jack and Myles want to kill him [in a bad way, not in an aggravatingly funny way that we all love]). I haven't really found a place in the other stories, they're so filled with story, or everyone is all over the place that Howie would only be annoying one or two people, not the whole team, which is the most fun. I really need to add him in more. Then again, Howie really was only in 8 episodes in total, and we got a really great feeling off of him, and is one of my favorite characters. (that episode where Myles and Bobby have to drive down with him, hilarious!) so on and off in the episodes is his appropriate placement, I guess. I haven't really gotten the case idea yet for episode 10 (I've got some personal story ideas…), so maybe he'll come up in there!**

?-?

"Another lawsuit?" Lucy asked exasperated.

Mark nodded. "Same exact claims."

"Something is definitely going on, and I don't like it." Jack said determinedly, then went back to his call. "Did you get anything?" he then put his phone on speakerphone so everyone except Sue could hear. He would explain it to her later.

"We got all the paperwork. Josh is going to send Tara a few pictures of it." Myles said.

Just then, Tara's computer beeped, and she brought up the images to show Mark. He looked at the computer in shock. "Those look exactly like how I do things, but I know it's not mine."

Jack heard what he said, so he told Josh, "Can you send a few more please? We'd like to analyze them here while you're still out."

"Sure." Josh replied.

"And while you're up there, why don't you go up to Mark's office? We need to see what the other employees are saying."

"No problem. On our way now." Myles replied.

With that, Jack hung up.

As soon as Josh finished sending the pictures, Tara moved so Mark could see the screen.

"Jack, can you help?" Lucy asked.

"Honey, he's an FBI agent, not a lawyer." Mark replied.

"Actually, among other things, Jack went to school to be a lawyer." Sue interjected, smiling at him.

"Among other things?" Mark looked at him questioningly.

"Let's just say it took me a while to find my calling." Jack replied, trying to avert the subject, walking back to his desk.

Dropping the subject, he looked at the screen, scrolling through the pictures.

"This is exactly how I do my cases." He said in shock. "To the letter."

"What are some of the dates of the case notes?" Jack asked.

Mark looked. "September 30th, October 5th, and the 9th."

"What were you doing on those dates?"

"I don't remember. Let me look." Mark took out his phone. "There's nothing on those dates at that time at all. I never leave a date blank, even if it's just office time." He scrolled through his calendar. "There's missing times all throughout my calendar in the past several weeks too." He stared at his phone in shock.

"What on earth is going on?"

?-?

While Myles and Josh were in New York to question some of the receptionists and other lawyers at Mark's firm, Jack, Sue, Mya and Tara were trying to see if they could figure out what was going on.

"I have absolutely no idea what could be happening." I know for a fact I have never done any of this, yet all the evidence says I did." Mark said, still in shock. He just couldn't help repeating himself.

"I believe you, honey." Lucy comforted her husband, leaning against him.

"I've been researching your phone records. It says you had called Lacey several times, even after the case was closed." Mya said to Mark.

"What?" Mark replied in shock. He quickly grabbed his phone. "What's the number?"

"386-9270." Mya answered.

Mark shook his head. I have absolutely no record of calling that on my phone."

Mya frowned. "It says you did."

Jack sat there, thinking of what was going on. "Tara, can you have two sim cards with the same number on them?"

Tara thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah, but you need certain equipment."

"But it is possible?" Jack prodded.

"Yes." Tara nodded.

"Mya, check the IP address for the phone calls if possible, before and after the alleged calls, and see if it is at all possible to get to that location in that amount of time." Jack said determinedly.

"Alright."

Sue smiled. Jack was on to something.

?-?

"Hello, FBI, we'd like to ask you and a few of your coworkers about Mark Wood." Myles said to the front desk receptionist at Mark's law firm in New York.

The woman's eyes got a bit wider. "O-K." she then looked at the two agents suspiciously.

"Do you remember seeing Mr. Wood here on September 30th?" Josh asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." She turned to the computer. "It says on his calendar that he was in court most of that day." She acted confidently, but with a hint of nervousness.

The two agents looked in shock at the computer.

"This is getting very confusing." Myles said to Josh.

?-?

"Alright, on most of the times, there is a lot of time between Mark's phone calls, and the ones made to Lacey. But, there are a few where it is almost impossible to get from one place to the other. Most of the calls' IP addresses are either in Mark's office, on the road, or near Mark's home. Nowhere that he wouldn't go." Mya explained her search results.

"Thanks, Mya, even if it is almost impossible, it's probably improbable. There has to be another sim card copying Mark's. Now the issue of trying to find it." Jack said, deep in thought.

"May I make a suggestion?" Sarah asked.

"Sure!" Sue replied, seeing her come into their little circle.

"Mya said that some of the calls came from Mark's office. What if an agent was placed inside the firm to watch who goes in and out of Mark's office?"

Tara and Lucy looked at each other with big smiles.

"Great idea! Jack and Sue, I think you're going undercover again." Tara said.

The pair looked at each other.

"Uh, no, I can't." Sue complained.

"It wouldn't be right." Jack countered along with Sue.

"Come on! You guys were so perfect the last time!" Tara exclaimed.

"Last time?" Mark asked, totally confused by the women.

"You don't know half the story." Sue muttered.

"Story? What story!" Sarah exclaimed after hearing Sue.

"Uh," Sue replied, looking at Jack.

Seeing the intense look between the two, Mya said excitedly, "Ooh, what happened there?"

"Uh," Jack paused.

"To keep our cover, we kissed." Sue said quickly to get it over with.

"You KISSED?" Mya and Sarah exclaimed at once. The other two women looked at each other knowingly.

"Then you definitely need to go undercover again!" Mya exclaimed.

"Maybe they will find their true love in real life when they're undercover." Sarah whispered to Mya after she walked over to her. Mya giggled.

Sue and Jack just rolled their eyes.

?-?

Yeah, I saw Mark. We were talking about the game the week before on the 5th. We root for different teams, and we always play fight with each other at who's better. Anyways, he left, came back about 15 minutes later, then left again with some big file. When I asked where he was going, he just said he had a big case. It was a bit weird, because usually Kiera helps him on his cases, but she had already left for the day. I just shrugged it off. Maybe she was meeting him there."

"Are you sure it was Mark?" Myles asked.

"Oh yeah, it was Mark. He acted a bit weird, but it was definitely him." The lawyer nodded.

"Hrm." Josh replied, deep in thought.

They had questioned a few other people, all had pretty much the same results.

Once in the car on the way back to D.C., Myles said, "Something strange is going on. I don't know what, but I don't like it."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, it's weird how they all saw him leave, then come back a few minutes later. When we come back, I will ask Mark about the times when his coworkers say he left and came back."

Myles nodded.

?-?

"Thank you so much again, Sue." Lucy said gratefully when Sue came back with some extra blankets and pillows.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do this. We could've stayed in a hotel." Mark added to his wife's comment.

Sue smiled. "You're my friends. It's the least I could do. Besides, you're the first people to visit our guest room, so I have to thank you for the initiation."

Lucy laughed.

"Well, goodnight. And I promise you, we will find whoever's doing this." Sue said.

"Thank you." Lucy replied before pulling her friend in a hug.

?-?

"What have you got?" Jack asked as soon as he saw Myles and Josh come through the door the next morning. Everyone got to work early to try to get this thing figured out as quickly as possible.

"They saw Mark leave, then come back about 15 minutes later. They all said that when he came back, he was a bit more gruff than his usual self, but never made any connections as to why." Josh replied. The two men sat down at their respective desks, and looked at the couple they all were trying to help.

"Almost like a Jekyll and Hyde." Lucy said.

The two men nodded.

"Tell me Mark, have you been taking any potions behind our backs?" Tara asked, jokingly.

He sort of laughed, and shook his head.

"It sounds like there is an impersonator going around, pretending to be you." Sue said after thinking for a few minutes. "That's the only feasible answer."

Jack nodded in response. "The only thing is to find him. We need to catch him in the act." Jack said, still thinking.

"It looks like someone needs to go in." Myles replied.

"And the only two that have experience in this is Sue and Jack." Lucy smiled widely, going straight into the conversation that they were trying to avoid the afternoon before.

When Sue saw this, she looked at her friend in horror. "No, I'm not going undercover as Jack's assistant again."

"Aw, come on, you were so good!" Tara exclaimed when Sue looked in her direction.

"I think Myles should go." Jack said, looking at him, hoping that they could avoid this. He didn't like situations like this.

"No way, I'm not getting in the middle of this." Myles replied, hands in the air.

"It looks like you two are the only ones qualified to do this." Mya replied, smiling at the outcome.

Jack sighed in defeat. He'd been giving in a lot lately, but there was NO WAY that he was going to win 6 to 2. "Alright. We'll go."

"We'll what?" Sue asked in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIVIA: A play on a character's name. This one is fun and funny! (I was just having fun, and trying to think of a name :) )**

**BTW, I don't know if the thing I invented for Sue is real. I just needed something of the like for Sue to do her job! If anyone knows if it is real, and its' name, please let me know! I will put it in the story! Thanks!**

Jack and Sue took Mark and Lucy into one of the meeting rooms to discuss the situation away from all the prying eyes and ears. And there were a lot of them.

"So, what do we need to know?" Jack asked, once everyone sat down.

"Well," Mark started, thinking. "We don't usually get new lawyers, but I could explain that your Dad's a friend of my Dad, and you're a new lawyer, and just need a startup."

Jack and Sue nodded. It was the best thing they could think up as well.

"Sue, we need a new receptionist, as our current one is leaving for New Mexico on account of her husband, so you can start on Monday."

"And you can have a very intense relationship with Jack!" Lucy interjected, smiling widely. "It will be love at first sight." She said dreamily. "That way you can talk often without having office gossip arise." She paused, then smiled widely. "Well, maybe a little. The good kind."

Sue glared at her old friend. She then turned to Jack. They looked at each other for a few seconds, unsure about what they have gotten themselves into.

?-?

8AM on Monday morning, Sue arrived to the law firm to start her new receptionist job.

"Hi, I'm Sue." She said as she walked in the door and saw someone sitting behind the receptionists' desk. "I'm here for the receptionist's job?"

The woman looked up. "Yes! You're Mark's friend. Hi, I'm Carrie. I will show you around today."

Sue nodded and smiled at her as she walked around and put her purse on the other chair behind the desk.

Carrie leaned over and opened the bottom drawer. "Here, you can put that in there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see that. I can only understand you if you look at me. I'm Deaf." Sue replied.

Carrie stared at her. "Uh, OK. Put your stuff in there." She said while pointing at the drawer.

Sue smiled at her. "Thanks."

While Sue was putting her purse in the drawer, Carrie was talking. "They like everything neat and tidy here. No funny business, ya know?"

Sue only saw the last part of the sentence. "I'm sorry, you were talking while I wasn't looking."

Carrie rolled her eyes, and turned her back to Sue to show her around the office.

"THAT WHY YOU FINISH WITH THIS JOB" Sue frustratedly signed to her back. This tour was not going to be fun.

?-?

Mya smiled at Josh as she came into work that morning, not looking where she was walking. Myles was engrossed with is phone coming from the other direction, looking at what one of his snitches sent him. They gently collided, and Mya whispered, "Sorry." While she continued to walk to her desk, still smiling at Josh. Myles glared at her, annoyed. By this time, Josh looked up and was staring back at her with the same love-struck look.

"How anyone does any work around here, I don't know. Everyone's in love with someone." Myles said disgustedly.

All of a sudden, Amy ran into the bullpen. Everyone looked at her. "SUE WHERE?" she signed franticly. Something had obviously terrified her.

Tara, who was closest, signed. "SUE NOT HERE. YOU NEED WHAT?"

Amy shook her head. "SUE. SHE WHERE?"

Tara looked around, hoping someone would know what to do. No one did.

?-?

"Well, you've just made me thankful I transferred to this office from Iowa." Jack said, entering the law office.

Sue smiled, seeing what he said. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm Jack, the new lawyer." He said, leaning on the desk, looking deep in her eyes. Pretending he had a crush on her was very easy, especially since he already had one.

Sue smiled widely, fully emerging herself in her character. It wasn't too hard. "I'm new here too. Mr. Wood is the only partner in the office that's available right now, so hopefully that's who you need to meet with. I will call his office." She said as she grabbed the phone and dialed his extension. She had brought a portable device so that she could see what the person on the other line said.

"Mr. Wood, it's Sue at the front desk. There's a Jack-" she paused looking at Jack, pretending like she didn't know his undercover name.

"Hackensack." He whispered.

Sue couldn't help but laugh a bit before relaying the information.

"Bring him on in." she read on her screen.

Sue smiled at Jack. "Follow me." She led him to Mark's office. Before going in, they both stared at each other. Pretending to be in love was going to be SO easy. Ever too soon, Jack broke the stare to go see Mark. Sue walked back to her desk, smiling widely.

?-?

Amy continued to look around at the team. "SUE YOU TAKE ME."

Sarah apologetically looked at her. "SORRY, CAN'T." Even though she was new to signing, she picked it up really fast.

"WHY" Amy asked.

No one knew how to say 'undercover', so Tara waved for her attention and fingerspelled it.

Amy reluctantly gave up, knowing that she couldn't jeopardize the mission. She walked up to Myles, who was lost in the flurry of hands. "YOU HELP ME."

"What did she say?" he asked Mya, who was behind Amy.

"She said she wants you to help her.

"What can I do?!" he protested.

"How about you listen to what she has to say?" Mya suggested.

Myles reluctantly agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 CONGRATULATONS phyl7375!

**CONGRATULATONS phyl7375!**

**Number one, it's funny. Number two, this is the reason. Every time I hear Hudson, I think of the Hudson River in New York. So I put another H river in New York, Hackensack. I know, I'm wacky. (and I'm not good at creating names, especially last ones!)**

?-?

"MY FRIEND IN JAIL. HE DO NOTHING." Amy signed. Mya translated for Myles and Josh, who knew the least ASL.

"HAPPENED WHAT?" Mya asked.

"DON'T KNOW. POLICE COME. ARREST HIM."

"FOR NOTHING?" Mya asked, confused.

Amy nodded.

"NAME WHAT?" Mya asked.

"E-R-I-C C-A-S-E."

Once Amy gave the name, she turned to Tara. "Tara, can you-"

"Already on it." Tara replied before Mya could even finish the sentence. After a few moments, Tara had some information. "Eric was convicted of a terrorist threat in Virginia yesterday. Some people saw him at the scene where the threat was left."

Mya translated the information, plus added the address.

"HE WORK NEAR BUILDING. THAT WHY."

Mya sat there in thought. "MAYBE HE SEE PERSON WHO LEFT THREAT?"

"DON'T KNOW." Was all Amy could respond.

"We need to go talk to this Eric." Josh said, everyone nodded in response.

?-?

Sue was analyzing Mark's calendar and comparing the one on her computer to his personal one, so she was focused on her work. To get Sue's attention, Jack quickly leaned himself on the desk, creating a slight vibration throughout the whole desk. Sue looked up from her computer to his smiling face. She returned the smile.

"You're done already?" she asked.

He nodded. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she said and signed, smiling hopefully.

"Tomorrow." He returned the sign and smile. With that, he gave her a wink, and wheeled around to walk out the door. Before he went through the door, he wheeled around again.

"I forgot to give you my card." He smiled as he gave Sue one of his undercover cards, so that if she needed to call him, no one would be suspicious.

Sue smiled as she took the card. This undercover work was wayyy too easy.

With that, Jack left.

"I think someone has a crush on you." A woman said behind Sue's back, so she didn't even know that she was there. Sue went back to her work on the computer.

"Hello?" the woman asked, walking closer to Sue. Once she got closer, Sue saw her in her peripheral vision, and looked at her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi, I was talking to you, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Deaf. I need to see you to know if you're talking to me."

The woman looked a little confused. "Oh, OK. How you know what I'm saying?"

"I read lips. That's why I need you to be looking at me." Sue smiled.

"Oh, OK. I'm Kiara, Mark's assistant."

"Tara? I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name right."

Kiara laughed and shook her head. "No, not Tara, Kiara."

Sue squinted to focus, but still couldn't determine the name correctly. "I'm sorry, could you write it down, I'm not catching it."

"That's OK," Kiara said and smiled as she grabbed a pen and paper. Once she finished writing, she handed it to Sue.

"Kiara! It's nice to meet you Kiara. I'm Sue. Sorry, sometimes it's hard for me to identify certain names. They look almost the same." Sue smiled at her.

Kiara smiled back. "You too. Now that we've gotten the name thing down, how about I show you around the office? I know Carrie didn't really do a good job this morning."

"Sure! Just one thing, you need to look at me when you talk, otherwise I won't understand a single thing."

"No problem." Kiara smiled.

"I think I just made a friend." Sue thought as she got up.

?-?

Myles, Josh, Mya and Amy walked into the police station where Eric was held at.

"FBI. We'd like to see Eric Case." Myles stated.

The officer behind the desk nodded and motioned for them to sit in the tiny waiting area.

Once sitting, Myles looked around disgustedly at the dirty seats and dust around. "These places should be shut down, or at least have regulations or something."

"Hey, this is cleaner then the hospital I grew up near in Michigan." Josh replied, laughing.

Myles disgusted look changed from the floor, to a look of horror at Josh. "What?"

"I lived right by a tiny hospital. Once I fell off my bike and broke my arm and my Mom rushed me to the hospital. She was so disgusted by it, we never went there again. My Mom says I was lucky I never got an infection."

"That is purely disgusting." Myles replied.

During this conversation, the women were having their own, less disgusting conversation.

"YOU LIKE HIM YOU?" Amy asked when she saw Mya lovestruck, staring at Josh.

Mya smiled widely and quickly nodded and signed yes.

"HE CUTE." Amy signed, then signed in amazement.

Mya, embarrassed, looked at the floor. Amy tapped her shoulder.

"ME REMEMBER MY FISRT SWEETHEART." She smiled, remembering. "HE CUTE, FUNNY, BOTH." Amy looked up. "KISS AMAZING."

They both laughed.

"HAPPENED WHAT?" Mya asked.

Amy looked sad. "MY DAD DON'T LIKE HIM. ME NOT SEE HIM OFTEN. ONE DAY HE MOVE AWAY. ME NEVER SEE AGAIN."

Mya looked sadly at her. "YOU REMEMBER NAME YOU?"

Amy smiled again. "ALWAYS. J-O-N C-H-R-I-S-T-A-N-S-O-N."

Mya smiled, but just as she was about to reply, a police officer came up to the group. "You guys here about Eric?" he asked.

Myles stood up proudly and professionally. "Yes."

The officer shrugged. "C'mon." he said as he turned around and started walking. The group quickly got up and followed him. He lead them to a man in a suit.

Myles held up his badge. "FBI. We'd like to see Eric Case." He repeated to the new man.

"I'm detective William McCoy. Why are the FBI interested in an open and shut case?" The man replied.

"Is it?" Myles interrogated.

"Is it not?" William countered.

"Can we just talk to Eric?"

"Woah, not all of you."

"That's fine, Mya, Amy, you go see Eric. Josh, you're with me. We'd like to see all your evidence pertaining to this case." Myles said, his eyes not leaving William's.

William looked almost like a scared puppy. Myles had several years' experience above him, but he wasn't a newbie. Still, William was scared since he never worked with the FBI before, so he did what the FBI agent said.

?-?

"So, do you like working here?" Sue asked Kiara on their little tour of the office.

Kiara nodded. "Mostly." She then frowned. "My boss, Mark, has been acting a bit weird lately, but other than that, everything's great!" She smiled.

"Weird?" Sue pried.

Kiara looked around, making sure no one could hear. "I'm not one to say, but sometimes he just acts weird. He says he's going home or to court, but then he comes back, and acts weird, not himself. He's rude to everyone. It's only happened a handful of times in the past few months and he usually leaves soon after, but still. I hope nothing is wrong at home."

Just then, Mark came over to the women.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow Kiara."

"OK, this is Sue, the new receptionist." Kiara smiled at Sue.

"Sue, nice to meet you." Mark replied, shaking her hand. He did a good job pretending like he didn't know her.

"Well, I'd better go." Mark said as he walked towards the door. The two woman waved goodbye after him.

"What about everyone else? Are they nice?" Sue asked, continuing their conversation.

Kiara nodded. "And that new lawyer." She looked up. "He's sooooo dreamy!" she swooned. Sue just blushed.

Upon seeing this, Kiara replied, "Ooh! You have something for him, don't you?!"

Sue just blushed some more. The two women continued to talk and Kiara introduced Sue to all the people in the office.

"Outta my way!" a man yelled. Kiara looked towards the direction of the sound. Sue followed in the direction of her eyes.

What they saw was a gruff version of Mark, stomping towards his office. Sue noticed something different about him, but she couldn't place it. As soon as he got to his office, he slammed the door.

Kiara touched Sue's shoulder to get her direction. "Remember what I was saying about Mark? That is what I mean." She nodded her head towards him. Sue just nodded.

?-?

While everyone except Sarah was out, Tara was glad for the peace and quiet of the bullpen to get some of her work done. She was furiously typing away at the computer when her phone rang. As soon as she saw who the caller was, she smiled widely and immediately answered.

"Hi."

"It's been too long."

"Two hours has been too long?" Tara played with the caller.

"Hey, when the love of my life is involved, two minutes is too long."

Tara smiled and giggled. "Whatchya doin'?"

"Just writing your part in the script." Caleb replied, a smile evident in his voice.

"Ooh, so what happens to her?" Tara teased.

"Can't tell you till I'm finished. What are you doing?"

"Just looking up something for a case. There are some major discrepancies on this thing." She frowned at her computer.

"Mhm, I assume you can't tell me?" Caleb pried.

"Nope!" Tara smiled.

"Y'know, I was thinking, maybe we could go to this great little diner I saw a while back that we could go to this weekend, you interested?"

While Caleb was talking, Tara was searching deeper and deeper, ignoring completely what he was saying. She was finding a pattern, nothing could break her focus.

"Tara?"

"That's it!" She screamed, then hung up the phone so she could call Jack.

In Virginia, Caleb looked at his phone, completely confused at what had happened. "What'd I do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara and Sue slowly walked towards Mark and his office. Once there, Kiara bravely knocked on the door and walked in. He was rustling papers on the desk.

"Leave me alone." He growled when she walked in.

Startled, she stepped back into the main office and closed the door. Slowly turning towards Sue, just a look gave it all away-fear.

All of a sudden, Mark's door few open, and charged out the door. Kiara was in the way of the door, and so she got pushed, and fell to the ground.

Sue quickly went to Kiara's side. "Are you OK?"

Kiara struggled to sit up. "Yeah." She winced.

"You're not OK. I'll call someone."

"No!" she grabbed Sue's arm as she tried to get up. "I'm OK."

Slowly, she got up on her own, but the pain was evident on her face.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked, very concerned about her new friend.

Kiara nodded. "Help me get to my desk, and I'll be fine." She managed a smile.

Once there, Sue made sure she was situated comfortably, then went to her own desk. She would check up on her in a few minutes, but right now she needed to go to her desk and check in with her team to notify them about what had happened.

?-?

"Hudson." Jack said to the caller while driving to his hotel room that he was staying at in New York.

"Jack, it's Tara. I have some interesting information. Are you still at the office?"

"No. What is it?" he replied, pulling into a parking spot in the hotel's lot.

"Well, you see, I was looking at the documents, then I was looking at the website-" Tara started.

"Tara, hold on, Sue's calling me." Jack replied, noticing the call on his phone.

"Yep." Tara replied. With that, Jack transferred the call.

"What's up?" he asked once he answered Sue's call.

"Hi." Sue said, spicily.

Jack looked at his phone. She was obviously acting undercover.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight, say 7 PM?" Sue asked.

"Sure." Jack said, not returning Sue's acting, and just acting normal. "Meet at the Chinese restaurant down the street?"

"Alright-sweetheart." Sue replied.

"K. Bye." Jack said, hanging up.

Once he hung up, Sue looked at her monitor at what he said. He didn't play her like she him. She could tell from how he ended the conversation. No one crazy in love would end with 'K. Bye'. "Men." She pouted.

?-?

Mya and Amy went into the dingy cell which held Eric. As soon as he saw the pair, he ran up to the bars, looking hopeful

"HOW YOU?" Amy asked her friend.

"OK." He signed back. "YOU HELP ME GO HOME?"

Amy and Mya nodded.

"US-TWO NEED ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS." Mya replied.

"POLICE ASK SHA (large) QUESTIONS." He replied.

"US-TWO KNOW. WE NEED ASK MORE."

Eric nodded. "OK."

?-?

Meanwhile, Josh and Myles were going through the evidence. It wasn't 100% convicting, but the evidence didn't say otherwise either. All in all, there wasn't much. There was no fingerprints on anything, just the witnesses saying that he was there. After a while of scouring, the women came over to them.

"Eric's ready to talk. I'm sure you two would like to hear." Mya said as the two men turned around to face them.

Myles nodded. "Let's go."

They all walked towards the interrogation room, where William was waiting for them.

"He's waiting for us." He replied when the group got closer.

As soon as they got to the door, they all went in.

"THIS MY FRIEND M-Y-L-E-S, J-O-S-H, BOTH." Amy signed when they got in the room, and saw Eric's face. Once he read what she signed, his face softened, and he nodded.

Amy sat next to her friend, while Mya sat across from the two to interpret, and Myles, Josh and William sat in the leftover seats.

"We need to ask you a few more questions." Myles started. He waited to continue after Mya finished interpreting.

Eric nodded and signed "OK."

Being around signing all day long in the office, Myles had picked up a few words without even trying or letting on, and one of those was OK, so he knew what he said before Mya translated.

"What exactly happened yesterday? Please give me every detail you remember. Anything can help you get out of here, even the smallest thing."

After Mya translated, Amy looked at Myles, confused. The Myles she usually knew was nowhere near as compassionate as this Myles, but hey, she'd take it.

"I got out of work at 5:17. I remember because I was going to meet my Mom at 5:30 at a restaurant outside of town, and I knew I was going to be late. I was late because a coworker asked me to help reshelf an aisle." Mya translated.

"What is this coworkers name?" Josh interrupted.

Mya interpreted, then she said, "Beth."

Josh wrote it down, then motioned that he should continue.

"I was walking down the street to the parking garage, when I saw two men wearing masks drive off in a car across the street."

This time, Myles interrupted. "Can you give a description of the car?"

"Light blue Cadillac convertible." Mya interpreted.

"It's no use. We tried searching that, but without a plate, there's nothing we can do." William said to Myles.

Myles smiled smugly at him. "You don't know our team at the FBI." With that, he turned to Eric, and the rest of his story.

"After the car left, a saw a girl lying on the sidewalk. I quickly crossed the street to see if she was alright. She had fallen, and was just waking up. All of a sudden, a woman came out of the building, pointing at me. I don't know what she was saying but I could tell she was talking loud. Next thing I knew I was arrested and brought here." Mya finished Eric's story.

"And that's his story. Mrs. Fisher, the woman, said he was the man she saw in the office, just without the mask. She said that they were wearing the same clothes, and that's how she knew." William concluded.

"Well, we at the FBI would like to relieve you of this case. Starting right now, we are working on this case." Myles said confidently to William.

?-?

Tara stared at her phone in shock.

"Jack hung up on me! I have very important information, and he hung up on me! I guess I have to call him back."

She tried 3 times, but all she got was his voicemail. Frustrated, she lightly slammed her phone on her desk, and stared at her computer.

"Hrumph. Men."


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: no copyright intention if anyone owns the URL in this chapter. My research shows no one uses it, so that's good I guess.**

Jack silently smiled to himself as he got out of his car, and into his hotel room. He would take a shower before he got ready for his undercover date. Once finished, he remembered something very important.

"Tara!" he exclaimed to himself as he quickly pressed her number on his phone.

"I see you finally realized what you did." Tara said on the other line, not happy.

"I'm sorry, Sue called, and I completely forgot."

"That's what happens when you're in love." Tara muttered.

"What?" Jack asked, only hearing the latter half.

"Nothing. Anyways, I wanted to tell you what I found."

"Please do!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alright. I was looking at the documents that all of the victims gave us. All the papers look exactly like papers available at the office, EXCEPT the URL. At first glance, it's no big deal. Sites change their URL all the time, especially adding the word "index" or "main" or "home" or things such as that. I did some research. Green And Sons has owned and used their website, since the 90's, but has never used an added homepage word in all those years." Tara explained.

"OK, so what does that have to do with it?" Jack asked, not exactly following what she was saying.

"The site mentioned on the documents from Mark's office is just " ", but on all the documents from the victims, it says " /main"." Tara said, a smile evident in her voice.

"OK…" Jack asked, still a bit confused.

"When I go on the /main site, it is an EXACT copy of the main website, but the contact info is wrong, and the only person that says is a partner on the copied website is Mark. The people who go on this /main site is getting wrong information!"

Finally understanding what was going on, Jack replied, "Alright, can you find who is running this website copy?"

"No, that's the thing. It all routes to the office."

"You think it's someone who works there?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I want you on the next plane up here, and maybe we can get a warrant and sneak in tonight, and you can do your computer magic to find out which computer it is."

"Yep, booking the flight now."

?-?

Once Jack walked in the Chinese restaurant, he saw Sue on the other side of the room, smiling at him. She had a bright light over her head in the dim restaurant, so it looked like she was an angel. He smiled at the thought while he walked to her.

"Hi." He said as he sat down across from her.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

Almost immediately, the waiter came over to take their drink order. Once they ordered their jasmine tea, Sue started.

"I've got something." She said excitedly. "I was talking to Kiara, and she was telling me about the times Mark comes in there like he was a completely different person. Then it happened. Mark left, and then he came back again. When I saw him, I knew there was something different. Then I noticed that his dress shirt was a slightly different color. Kiara went to see if he needed anything, and he shooed her out. Almost immediately afterwards, he barged through the door, and knocked Kiara who was still standing by the door to the ground." Her smile was getting bigger, while Jack's face was getting confused. "After Kiara fell, I got pretty close to him as he walked past us. His cologne was different than what he was wearing a half hour before!"

?-?

Tara was packing her computer equipment she would need for that night when the rest of the team came in.

"Mya, I want you to do your research magic, and get all the info we can. Josh, I want you to find out if there was any security cameras, and get access to the footage. Also, get the security footage for Eric's workplace as well. Amy…" he paused, trying to think of something she could do.

"ME HELP MYA." She replied, saving Myles from embarrassing himself.

"Yes, you do that. Let's go! Everyone to work!" Myles exclaimed as everyone went to their respective places.

"And where do you think you're going, Williams?" Myles asked as he walked towards Tara's desk.

"I've got to meet Jack in New York. I think we might've broken the case." She smiled at him.

He sighed. "We really need you with this case, but OK."

"You'll do fine without me." She smiled as she grabbed the last of her things, and walked towards the door. Before she could get out the door, a familiar face smiled at the team.

"What's going on here?" D smiled at his friends.

"D! Hi! I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'll be late for my plane." Tara said as she wiggled around him.

"Plane?" he asked, looking at Myles.

"It's about a case Sue and Jack are working on. Here, we're working on another one." He replied.

D nodded. "Anything I can do to help? Donna's out with some friends tonight, and I don't want to be home alone."

"In fact, you can." Josh said, hanging up his phone and getting up. "There's some surveillance files that you can pick up. None of us feel safe sending them over the cloud. If anyone finds out we're researching this, the perps could disappear."

"Sure. Where to?" D replied.

?-?

Sue and Jack had a wonderful evening. After going through the case and what each of them knew, their conversation veered off into a more personal level.

"I honestly haven't thought about that in a long time." Sue said, laughing.

"How can you not know your favorite color?" Jack asked, laughing along with her.

"I don't know. I just go by what I like." Sue said, pausing to think. "I would honestly have to say either light purple or light blue. My bedroom at home is light purple, but I tend to wear a lot of light blue." She replied, looking back at him.

"Mhm, purple and blue." He replied, nodding. "Speaking of rooms, if you could paint your dream house, what color would you pick?" he asked, smiling.

Sue laughed. "You've got a pile of unusual questions tonight, haven't you?"

Jack shrugged. I think it's this New York air. It makes me a bit crazy." He signed "crazy" along with saying it, still laughing.

Pausing from laughing, Sue looked up. "I'd say maybe a bright yellow? I don't know! I'm fine with anything."

Jack nodded.

"Next weird question?" Sue smiled.

He shook his head." Nope, that's it. We'd better go. I need to pick up Tara in a half hour."

Sue looked at her watch, shocked. "We've been here that long?"

"Yep." He got up, and Sue followed suit.

In the parking lot just before she got in her car, she turned to face Jack. "Thank you for the wonderful evening. I hope we get to do it again." She paused. "Undercover, I mean."

Jack chuckled. "Yes, of course. Maybe tomorrow, to keep you updated?" he winked.

Sue quickly nodded and smiled. "It's a date."

?-?

While D was out picking up the files, Catharine psst'd Myles from one of the doors. He quickly looked up, and quickly went out the door to meet her.

"What happened to our date tonight?" she said half angrily, half whispering.

"Date?" he replied, confused, then realization hit. "Catharine, I'm sorry. This case distracted me, and I totally forgot. I'm sorry." He replied sincerely.

Her look softened. "Then maybe we could have it here?" she whispered.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then they leaned into each other for a deep kiss.

?-?

"Where'd you get that?" Tara whispered to Jack, who had a key to the office.

"Mark gave it to me this morning, just in case I needed to get in here when no one else was here." He whispered back.

"That was thoughtful."

Within seconds, they were in the office.

"Where do you want to start?" Jack asked.

"Let's just go in order. It could be anyone." She replied.

"Alright, this is where Sue sits." He motioned to the front receptionist desk.

"OK, let's get going. We have a lot of computers to test."


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIVIA: There's something that I made into a joke in this chapter that I personally tend to do, even though I'm about the same age as the person who corrects the other person in the story. It's just a habit that I picked up when I was young. What is this joke? Correct answer gets a new chapter!**

?-?

"Alright guys, here's your videos." D said as he walked in the bullpen.

Mya glared at him. "Videos? Really? Videotapes has been extinct for years! Please don't use wrong terms."

"Well, sor-ry. Files. Is that wheat you young'uns call it?" D teased. Mya just rolled her eyes.

Amy waved for D to give her the flash drives, so he did.

"If you guys don't need me anymore, I'm going home. It's getting late, and I haven't eaten dinner yet." D asked no one in particular.

"Alright. Thanks for the help!" Mya replied.

?-?

"Snack?" Jack asked as he grabbed something out of his messenger bag he brought. Tara had just started the system on the computer, so he knew it would be a long night, going through each computer.

"Really? Food? I thought you just finished eating with Sue?" Tara replied, smiling.

"I did, but that was a couple hours ago." He replied innocently. All Tara did was laugh as he crunched on a snack mix.

Time passed, and finally, the program on the computer dinged to let Tara know it was finished. She got up off the floor where they were sitting to check.

"Jack?"

"Mhm?" he replied, still crunching on his snack, reading a book.

"We have a match."

He quickly got up and ran by Tara, spilling some nuts, and losing his place in the book. "Already? Who?"

"A Carrie McCain who works on this computer?"

Jack nodded. "That was the girl who did Sue's job previously." Then realization hit. "She and her husband were moving to New Mexico! We need to find them!" He quickly got out his phone to call a few people to get the ball rolling. Tara quickly moved to her own computer to find out as much information on Carrie and her husband that she could. It was going to be a long night.

?-?

Sue awoke to Lucy shaking her awake. She was staying with her friend and her family during the case.

"I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled, squinting at the overhead light. She looked out the window. It was mostly dark. "What time is it?"

"Early." Lucy replied once she looked towards her friend. "Jack called me. They had a break in the case last night, but they want to fill you in before you get to work this morning, so they're coming over in a half hour."

"A half hour!" Sue was fully awake now. She quickly got up and started getting ready.

Lucy smiled at her friend as she walked out of the spare bedroom. "I'm going back to bed." She replied to herself, then yawned.

?-?

Back at the bullpen, the team stayed up all night, reviewing and scouring everything they could. The surveillance videos didn't show the perps driving away, but the footage from the store did show Eric in the store helping Beth at the same time the footage from the office building showing the perps inside, so that alone proved him innocent. Now to find the real crooks. The only footage that showed the street was down the street from the incident, so what Amy was doing now was trying to see if the blue Cadillac passed that camera. If it did, they just might get a license plate, and maybe, a face of the driver. Finally, after a while of searching the file, she found what she was looking for. She motioned for everyone to come over.

"You found it!" Mya exclaimed as she wrote down the license number. She also showed Amy how to send the picture of the driver through the facial recognition software. Then she went to her own computer to look up the license number.

After a few moments, she happily exclaimed, "We are in luck. The license plate matches the car, but the owner doesn't match the driver. The owner is a 92 year old woman on the other side of town."

The guys chuckled.

"Anyways, we ought to go talk to her, maybe she knows something about her stolen car."

The guys nodded, and got up to do so.

"Are you coming?" Josh asked, looking back at Mya.

She smiled largely and jumped up and followed them.

?-?

Sue was finishing up getting ready when Jack and Tara rang the doorbell of Lucy and Mark's home.

"Hi." Sue said as she came down the stairs to see the pair waiting in the hallway.

Jack smiled and waved.

"You wanna come in the living room?" Lucy asked the visitors, still in her robe and pajamas.

They all followed her.

"We will leave you alone." Lucy said as she started walking away.

"You can stay, it involves you and Mark, who has to be in the know to keep our cover, so you're fine." Jack called after her.

Lucy wheeled around. "Really?"

Jack and Tara nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get Mark." She then disappeared to get her husband.

Once Lucy and Mark arrived and sat down, Jack started. "So, Tara found out that the literature available in the office has one website, and the literature that the victims had were the exact same literature, but a different URL. In that URL, there is a hidden website with different contact information than the actual office. So I asked Tara to come up here to do her research magic on the computers in the office. What we found is that the person who created and ran this phony URL was Carrie McCoy." Jack fingerspelled the name while Mark asked a question.

"Carrie, the girl at the front desk?"

Jack nodded.

"She was always a bit rude at times, but I never thought anything of it. It's hard to imagine that she would have done anything like this."

Tara sadly looked at him before starting up again. "Once I found this out, I did some research. She had been married to Bruce Sutton for a few months. Before Carrie, he was married several other times, to women all over the country, but he never stays married long. 6 months to a year tops. And the marriages are close together, too. Each woman is usually a receptionist at a company, and he always has a large medical bill just before their marriage. Because of HIPPA laws, we cannot see this information. Within 6 months of their marriage, they leave for another part of the country. Soon after they settle, they get divorced. This was the same with Carrie's marriage." Tara paused, then added, "Except for the divorce part-yet."

"So what does this mean?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"We're not sure yet, but we should know some more information by this afternoon. Sue and I will continue our covers just to be safe, but we just wanted to keep you updated." Jack replied.

"Well, thank you for all you've done so far." Mark said, shaking the two agents' hands.

"Sue, you ready to go?" Jack asked.

Sue looked at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really looking. What?"

"I said, are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head. "I can't stop thinking what you said. You guys found out a lot of information, but there's something missing from the puzzle, and I just can't place it. Why all the marriages?" She said, still deep in thought.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Jack said once she looked back at him as they walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 CONGRATULATIONS roban05!

**CONGRATULATIONS roban05!**

**NOTE: Why can't I think of names of potential perps like the show writers? Lololol on Hickory, Dickory, Dock and Mouse. Or Evil Jed. Or any of Tara's computer genius technological inventions. I wish I could be that creative!**

**Also, does anyone reading this fanfic sign? When I first watched Sue a few years ago, I didn't know sign yet (except for a few signs here and there). Now that I know some and can have a sort-of conversation, and am re-watching the show, I've realized Yannick/Jack is actually kind-of bad at signing (especially fingerspelling), even though he should be the best, right? Being the closest to Sue, he should have picked it up first (other than Lucy, of course). He's OK with normal signs, but he's slow. With fingerspelling, he's slow and shaky (honestly, I shouldn't complain, that's my weakness too. Except I'm not always fingerspelling names and organizations! If I were, I'd be better). Marc/D and Rick/Bobby are actually pretty good fingerspellers, of what I've seen (of course, they practiced before filming). And Tara's pretty good (I love how Troy kept on telling her to 'stink more' on the set of Wild Prairie Rose [which I still want to see, except I can't find it anywhere yet]) I don't know, it's just funny to me.**

**Sorry for the random conversation, I just thought it was funny how I contradict real life in this fanfic :)**

?-?

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the older woman said again for the third time. They had knocked on her door and she had promptly answered, but every few seconds, she asked the same question.

"Ma'am, if you would just let me finish, I will answer all of your questions." Myles said impatiently.

Sylvia Banks pursed her lips and didn't say another word.

"As I was saying, we are with the FBI. We wanted to ask you about your car. We know it has been stolen, yet you have not reported it." Myles said, finally getting his full sentence out.

"That's because it's not stolen!" she replied.

The guys rolled their eyes. She kept on insisting this, yet they knew otherwise.

"May we see your car, please?" Mya patiently asked.

Sylvia smiled at her. "Yes, dearie, you may. Come, follow me." She led them through the tiny house, and into the garage.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." Myles mumbled.

"I heard that! My sight may be going, but not my ears!" Sylvia said as she stepped through the garage doorway.

Once they all arrived, they saw the same thing-the car that they were looking for.

"How can-" Josh said, shocked, pointing to the car.

"Has anyone taken the car out recently?" Mya asked sweetly to the woman.

"No, uh, yes. The other day, my grandson asked if he could use my car. You see, his was in the shop, so of course, I said yes!"

"Of course." Myles muttered.

"May we see a picture of your grandson?" Mya asked, smiling.

Sylvia smiled and waved her hand so signal them to follow her into the living room.

"This is the latest photo I have of him. Lately he doesn't want to sit and take time to take a picture. It's too bad. He's a handsome boy." She replied, waving her hand to her grandson's high school graduation picture.

"That's him." Mya quietly said to her teammates.

"Looks like Grandma will have a new photo very soon." Josh muttered. Mya glared at him.

Myles nodded with a slight smile, then turned to Sylvia. "By chance, do you happen to know where he's at now?"

?-?

Sue arrived at the office first, settled in, then Jack came in about 15 minutes later, so as to not arise suspicion that they were truly together. For Sue, It was hard to act normal after finding out what was being done with the computer she was using. A thief was using it to falsify information about her friends.

"Hello there!" Jack said, smiling as he came in.

"Hi." Sue smiled back.

With a wink, Jack went to his office, and Sue went back to her work.

After a few hours of working, Tara came in the office, and walked up to Sue's desk.

"Hi, can you please give this to Mr. uh, Hackensack." She said, trying to hold back the laughter of Jack's undercover name as she handed Sue a manila envelope with some paperwork.

"Tell him it's urgent."

Understanding the cue, Sue nodded and quickly walked to Jack's office. She quickly knocked on the door before walking in and closing the door.

"Tara just delivered these." She said quietly as she handed him the envelope at his desk.

"Thank you," he whispered back. He quickly opened the envelope and laid out the contents on the desk. Sue came around to see. There were pictures of different women, and pictures of men, who looked almost the same.

"They all have the same MO." She whispered after she read some of the paperwork included, shocked. "And look," she pointed towards the pictures attached to each file. "The mans' name is the same, yet in each photo, he looks slightly different!"

Jack nodded in agreement. He moved away some of the files to find a note from Tara. It said;

"These are the women Bruce had been married to. From what I've figured out, that medical bill is facial surgery. In each photograph, he looks like a big name CEO, or high up something in that town that he lived in at the time. Those companies haven't commented on anything yet, but I'll keep at them. He and Carrie took a flight to Albuquerque last night. We need to find this guy before he does anything else!"

Once they both read this, they looked at each other and knew exactly what they needed to do. Jack quickly packed the papers in the envelope and grabbed his stuff, and he and Sue went to go visit Mark.

Once inside Mark's office and the door closed, Jack said, "We have a lead. I can't give you any more information, but know that we're on it. We need to leave, but we will let you know when the case is closed. You should be safe from anything, other than fake lawsuits, right now."

"Thank you. I hope this nightmare will be over soon." Mark replied.

"Us too." Jack said before they left. They needed to get to D.C., and then to New Mexico.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE TO phyl7375: Yes and no. The real answer was that D calls everything videos. I do that ALLL the time. So much so, I've written something for the fanfic, then yell at myself cause I named it wrong, lol. Sadly, Roban05 already answered this. But thanks for the input, and for making me laugh with the 'not so tactful ways' of Mya. Yes, she does say what's on her mind, unfiltered. :)**

**NOTE: Does anyone not like David, or am I the only one, like I am with thinking Bobby and Darcy are perfect for each other? I just hate all the episodes David's in (I love the case and any other aspects, just not that one, so ultimately, I hate and love that episode at the same time) And their kiss…. Grrrrrrrr. Why is that sooooo horrible to me? I watch wrong people kiss each other all the time in other movies and TV shows, yet I don't get the same aggravated feeling. It's horrible. It's not like he's a bad guy, but…. I don't know. I just can't watch those episodes sometimes. Anyone else with me? (As you can probably tell, I was just watching the episode where they met)  
**

?-?

Sue, Jack and Tara walked into an empty bullpen that afternoon.

"Where is everybody?" Sue asked, looking around.

Jack shrugged. "Don't know." He said and signed, looking around as well.

"Well, there's no time. Let's grab what we need, go home and pack, and get in the air!" Tara said excitedly. She knew they were so close to closing this case.

After everyone grabbed what they needed, Jack said, "Ok, I'll pick you both up in an hour. Good?"

The women nodded.

With that, they left for their homes.

?-?

Once they got the address, Myles, Josh and Mya were on the road to arrest Tyler Banks, Sylvia's grandson.

Once they arrived at his apartment building, Josh turned to Mya.

"You stay here. We will go up."

"You think I'm not going with you?" she replied, getting out of the car.

"Don't even bother arguing with stubborn women. Believe me, I've seen far worse situations because of it." Myles commented to Josh, both of which were still in the car and watching Mya walk in the building. Before she went in, she waved for them to follow her. Reluctantly they did.

Once they found Tyler's apartment, they knocked. A few seconds later, a man in his early 30's answered.

"Yeah."

"Tyler Banks?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

"FBI. You are under arrest" Myles said as Josh turned Tyler around to handcuff him.

?-?

"Dave? Hi, Jack Hudson. How are you?" Jack said into his phone as he was packing his suitcase. "I was calling because me and some of my team are coming down by you. We are tailing a Bruce Sutton. If you hear anything, please let me know, OK?"

"Sure. What'd he do?" Dave asked on the other line.

"Several impersonations, among other things. We think he's moved on to Albuquerque for his next impersonation. You know what, let me text you a picture. If you know anyone that looks similar to this man, please let me know, because I think that's who he's going to target next." With that, Jack sent over a picture.

After a few moments of silence, Dave replied, "I do know someone that looks almost exactly the same, My boss, Victor Brown. I'll send you a picture."

Jack looked at his phone shocked. Without a surgery, Bruce could impersonate a FBI agent. He would just have to use a bit of makeup, if that. "Oh God, this is getting way bigger than I thought."

?-?

Tara was listening to music while she was packing, so she was dancing and humming as well. About halfway through packing, her phone rang.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, you have time to talk?" Caleb on the other line asked.

Tara shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "No, sorry. We're leaving for a case in a bit, and I need to pack."

"Ooh, anywhere interesting?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Aw, well how about I tell you about my day?" Caleb asked.

"Sure!" Tara said, smiling as she fell stomach first on her bed, leaving the packing for later.

?-?

"Mom, I'm sorry, I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that I will be gone for at least a few days, if not longer." Sue said as she packed her suitcase.

"You can't tell me anything?" Carla pried, sitting on Sue's bed, petting Sunny's head.

Sue shook her head. "I can't even take Sunny again. It's too risky. I have no idea what we will be doing.

Carla pouted. "Well, I don't like that I can't know what my daughter's doing. It's not right."

"Mom, I work for the FBI. No one at the FBI can tell anyone what is going on, even if it involves that person sometimes. You have to understand that." She said, pausing from packing.

"I do understand. I just don't like it." Carla replied.

"I know." Sue replied, putting the last things in her bag.

?-?

Once Jack picked up the two women and was on the way to the airport, he updated them on what his friend at the Albuquerque FBI said. Both women were shocked.

"I've set it up that we are being temporarily transferred to the Albuquerque office because they need help on another case. This case gives us access to all the places where Dave's boss Victor has access to. If we see anything suspicious, we let each other know. Also, be on the lookout for a receptionist or similar woman that could be Bruce's next victim. From what Tara's dug up, it seems like he's looking for money, so maybe it will be in payroll? I don't know. All I know is that we need to catch this guy before it's too late."

The two women nodded as they arrived at the airport. This was going to be a wild ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**TRIVIA: There is a multi-answer trivia in this chapter. For every right answer, you get a chapter! (Clues; one is a real-life actor thing, one is a reference to something an actor has been in, and another is a Sue reference.) Multiple answers can be given in one post. If they are correct, you'll get a new chapter for each. (Actually, if all 3 are answered, that's almost the end of this story! Yay!**

?-?

Sue woke up in her hotel room in Albuquerque. It was a long night, and it had just felt like she went to sleep. Wait, she did-3 hours ago. Yet here she was, getting up to start their new mission. She groggily got up and started dressing. Once she did, she went out into the main room to see if Tara was ready. They were sharing a two bedroom suite. She found Tara sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"How are you awake?" Sue asked sleepily.

"By not going asleep. The adrenalin will keep me awake today, but I'll promise you, by tonight, I'll be crashing." She replied, getting up so they could go meet Jack downstairs.

Sue nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should have done that?" she mumbled to herself while walking out the door.

They met Jack in the lobby. Once he saw Sue, his smile dropped.

"I just remembered something," he said when they got close enough. "Sutton has seen you. We need to disguise you. If he sees you here, all hope will be lost for the case."

All three of them looked at each other for a few seconds.

"No problem. Give me 5 minutes in the drugstore down the street, and Sue'll be a completely different person." Tara said before she disappeared out the front doors.

Sue looked at Jack scared. I don't know what she's got planned, but I don't like it."

Jack nervously laughed as well.

?-?

Instead of interrogating Tyler that evening, they waited until morning. That gave the team some time to get some rest, and maybe have Tyler think on his actions. After a bit of prodding and prying by Myles and Josh, they finally got him to fess up on his actions, and to give the name of his accomplice. But later that morning when Mya looked up Nathan Hayes, it was like he fell off the face of the earth after that day. There were several charge card billings on that day and all previous days before it, but nothing since 4:45 PM on that day, right before the incident. Ironically, it was for gas.

"And you're sure Tyler doesn't know where he is?" Mya asked, still looking on her computer for any sign of him.

"No, all he said was that since they didn't receive the money they asked, Nathan was going to prepare the bomb in a safe place, and that was it. He seemed really genuine about that." Josh replied, standing next to Mya's desk. She quickly glanced up to him, and they locked eyes for a split second, there were more important things than love right now. They had to save Washington.

?-?

True to her word, Tara was back, shopping bag in hand. "Now give us a half hour, and we'll be ready to go." She said as she pushed Sue back towards their room. As Tara pushed, Sue looked at Jack, saying "help me!" with her eyes.

"Alright," Jack said, smiling, as he sat down on one of the lobby chairs.

Soon enough, Tara was back down.

"Where's Sue?" he asked, looking around.

"Right here." A woman said behind Tara with medium dark brown hair and medium rimmed glasses. Instead of Sue's usual light makeup, her eyes were heavy with color, and her lips were deep red.

"Sue?" Jack squinted at her.

"HELLO. THIS ME." She signed.

"Yup, that's Sue." He replied, shocked. If he didn't know that it was her from Tara or her signing, he wouldn't have recognized her.

"You ready to go?" Tara asked, trying to wear off the shock from Jack.

He just nodded, still staring at Sue.

Soon enough, they were front of the Albuquerque FBI building.

"You ready?" he said and signed.

"As ready as we're ever going to be." Sue replied.

"Alright, let's go." Jack replied, turning and going inside. The women followed.

"Jack!" a man exclaimed immediately once they all came in.

"Dave," Jack smiled and shook his hand.

The man turned to the women. "This must be your team." He said as he shook their hands as well. "Nice team you have here. Is beautiful women now the standard?" he murmured to Jack.

"Excuse me!" Sue exclaimed, adjusting her fake glasses and reading his lips, not knowing it was for Jack's ears only.

Jack started laughing really hard. "Dave, this is Sue. She's Deaf, and she reads lips."

"You what? That means you-" Dave's face turned ghostly white at the realization.

Tara had fun watching what was unfolding.

"This is Tara, our computer genius." Jack said, once a bit of color came back on Dave's face.

Tara smiled and waved. "Hi, I'm not Deaf, so I don't know what you said."

Dave nodded. "OK, well let's go up and I will introduce you to Victor.

They followed him up the elevator to his supervisor's office.

"Dave, are these the transfers?" Victor asked after Dave knocked and all four of them went in.

"Yep, meet Jack, Sue, and Tara." Dave replied, waving to each person as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you. I hear you came in to help on the Redd case?" Victor said as he shook each of their hands.

Jack nodded. "Yes. I've been reading up on it. It seems very complicated."

"You think you can solve it?" Victor eyed him.

Jack thought on how to answer it. "There has been very few cases where my team can't solve a case at one point in time or another. We might have to come back to it when we get a bit more information, but we solve it." He smiled confidently. Wording it that way made him sound like he had faults, but in the end, they got it done. Victor seemed satisfied with the answer. He then turned to the women.

"And you two. I know Dave told me Jack has been in the field for over twenty years, how about you?"

Just about when Sue was about to answer, Jack interjected. "Tara has been on my team for over 20 years, and Sue started well over 15 years ago."

Victor raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you must have a very close knit group, Hudson."

Jack smiled proudly. "I do. And I'm happy to call these people my friends as well as coworkers."

"Alright. Dave, show them to their office." Victor replied, sitting back down.

"Yes sir!" Dave said happily. Being the only person in Albuquerque knowing the real reason why his D.C. friends were here, he was glad this was going smoothly.

"I know what you said to me, so I pulled some strings and got an office for you guys near the payroll department." Dave whispered as they walked down the hall.

Jack nodded. "Thank you. That will be very helpful."

Soon enough, they were at their new office. It was small, but since there was only going to be 3 people, it was perfectly fine. Fortunately, no one in the group gets on each other's nerves. Everyone walked and looked around.

"I will be in here as often as I can, but since I'm not working on the Redd case, I can't say here for long." Dave replied.

"That's OK. Thanks so much for all the help you've done already." Jack replied, shaking his friends' hand.

Once Dave left, Jack turned around to face his team. "Alright, let's get to work!"

?-?

"What are you listening to?" Sue asked Tara once they had settled into the office. She had headphones on, and was nodding her head in time with the beat.

Tara looked up from her computer at Sue. "Jessica Andrews." She then fingerspelled the name.

"Isn't that country?" Jack asked, wrinkling up his nose. Tara nodded.

"What, you don't like it?" Sue asked, seeing what he had asked.

Jack shook his head. "Country is too… Country."

The two women laughed.

"I like country." Tara replied.

Sue nodded in response. "I like anything that I can feel a beat to. I once saw Reba McEntire and Linda Davis on a TV show together once."

Tara nodded. "Yes! Me too. That was a good show."

Sue nodded her approval

Jack just shook his head and chuckled in response. "Can we get back to the case?"

Tara turned to face him, frowning. "We are always working. In fact, I have a bit of important information on the Redd case."

"You know that's not why we're really here." He replied.

Tara shrugged. "I know, but we might as well solve that case at the same time of solving ours, right?"

Jack nodded.

Tara turned to Sue. "How about we go mingle with some of the people next door in payroll?"

Sue nodded in response.


	11. Chapter 11 CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375!

**CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375! You've got one right (and that video is where I got that information :) ) Now tell me; can you guess any others? I'll give you a clue, they're pretty close to that comment!**

**NOTE TO B1212: I know, right?! I was laughing sooooo hard imagining the scene…. I still am! I like when a character goes undercover with a disguise… It's always so funny, and is my favorite episode because it makes me laugh! Other than Bobby being an Elvis impersonator, there wasn't really any disguise undercover Sue episodes, which is sad, it would have been a great add in on the show!**

?-?

"Hi, I'm Tara, and this is Sue. We're here from Washington D.C. helping out on a case, and since we don't know anyone here, we thought we might as well introduce ourselves. We're working next door." Tara introduced herself to one of the women in the payroll office.

"Hi! My name is Jamie. This is Claire, Diane, George, Pete and Ashley." Jamie replied, waving towards each person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, you turned away. I'm Deaf, but I read lips. I need to see you to know what you're saying." Sue responded.

"Oh!" Diane exclaimed. "I know a little sign language!" she got up and tried to sign, unsuccessfully.

"I think you're trying to say 'it's nice to meet you', right?" Sue asked, signing while she spoke.

Diane nodded, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Sue smiled. "It's OK." She then proceeded to show her the correct way of signing, Diane repeating it.

"What's it like working in Washington?" George asked, curious about the new visitors.

Tara shrugged. "Like working at any other FBI office, just a different location."

"Yeah, but you guys have to protect the president, right?" Pete added.

"Yes, we've had our share of threats to the White House." Sue added. The two men whistled in response.

"You know," Claire started. "Us ladies are getting together after work, since y'all are new and all, would you like to join us?"

"Sure!" Tara responded excitedly.

?-?

"How'd it go?" Jack asked when the two women came into their little office.

Tara nodded. "Good. We've been invited to go out with the women in payroll, a Ladies Night Out."

Jack smiled. "Enjoy yourselves, but make sure you get the information we need, OK?"

"Of course." Sue teased, going to sit at her desk. "Why else would we go?"

?-?

Over a week had passed, and there was no sign of Sutton. Tara and Sue got pretty close with the eligible women from payroll that could be possible targets, but he had not made contact with them. They were really close to solving the Redd case, but they were stalling, since that was their ticket in. If they solved it, they would be shipped back to D.C., their own case, unsolved.

Finally, on the next Friday, Sue saw something. She was walking to deliver some papers past payroll, and she saw Ashley and Victor talking. She paused to pretend to look at her phone.

"So how about it, sweetie?" she read Victor say.

"I don't know," Ashley replied, a bit nervously.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. A nice moonlight stroll, dinner, just a romantic evening."

Asley looked at Victor. "Alright."

With that, Sue knew it was her cue. She put her phone away, and quickly walked past the two. Once she got past, her eyes grew wide. She needed to tell Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE TO phyl7375: I know, right?! I still haven't read all the fanfics out here, but sometimes I'm like, wait, was that something I read, or something I watched?**

**You've got an episode right, (the band was Mojogogo, don't ask me why I remembered that :p ) but that wasn't what I was looking for, but it was a good guess! The references are direct references to something, not something you have to look for, or think if something has a double meaning. I only can keep this trivia open for this chapter, cause there's another trivia in chapter 14, so everyone keep the guesses coming!**

?-?

"Jack!" Sue exclaimed, running into the office. "ME FIND S-U-T-T-O-N" she signed once he looked at her.

"What! Where?" Jack quickly got up, Tara quickly following.

"He was talking to Ashley. I read their lips. He was wooing her to go out."

Tara nodded. "I'd say she's the most flaky. She's nice, but she'd probably do anything for a man. He obviously does his research before picking them."

Sue nodded with her. "Anyways, when I walked past them, I smelled the same cologne Sutton was wearing while he was impersonating Mark!"

"Good job. Let's wait and see what happens." Jack replied, going back to his desk.

Sue frowned. "You're not going to arrest him?"

"We will, but I want to catch him red-handed. He will go away much longer if we catch him impersonating a federal agent AND stealing money from the agency, not to mention all the charges Tara's racking up on him already from past impersonations. The companies are finally starting to talk."

Sue nodded, thinking about what he said. It made sense.

"I want you and Tara to weasel your way into Ashley's life. Try to get on her good side, to the point where she will tell secrets. If I know you women, you all love to tell secrets."

Sue laughed. "Sorry, that was Lucy's job. She would be great doing this job, but we'll try, staring tomorrow. Her date's tonight."

Tara waved for Sue's attention. "Let's go ask if she'd like to go shopping tomorrow. It is Saturday, after all.

"Good idea."

?-?

Back in D.C., the rest of the team were frantically searching for Nathan to no avail, until Friday afternoon.

"People!" Myles yelled as he walked in.

"You don't have to yell, we're not Deaf!" Sarah exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears. She was the closest, so his voice was the loudest to her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Sue's not here." He replied back sarcastically, glaring at Sarah.

"What is it?" Mya asked."

"I've received a lead from one of my snitches about someone making a bomb. Josh, you're with me and Kellog's team to check it out. It's a few day's trip, so we're stopping for some essentials beforehand."

"Yes sir." Josh replied as he got up.

"Be careful," Mya replied quietly, looking at Josh, who was also looking at her.

"I always am." He smiled confidently.

?-?

"Ooh, how about that dress? It would look wonderful for your next date with Jack!" Tara exclaimed, pointing to a dress in a window at the mall on Saturday.

"You're dating Jack?" Ashley exclaimed, prodding for details.

Sue laughed, embarrassed. "No, but everyone wants us to. We're just friends."

"Speaking of…" Tara replied, looking at Sue. It was the perfect opener. "Are you dating anyone interesting?" She looked at Ashley.

Ashley smiled and nodded while looking at the two woman, each in turn. "His name's Victor. He's a supervisor. We just had our first date yesterday."

"Ooh, interesting." Tara said, mirroring Lucy. If she could act just like Lucy in this moment, they would have all the information needed.

"He's really handsome, and we're going out again tonight!" she continued excitedly

"You will have to tell us everything on Monday, won't you?" Sue asked, trying to get in the Lucy spirit. Ashley smiled and nodded.

?-?

"Since we don't have work because it's Sunday, and we're waiting on the case, whataya want to do today?" Tara asked as she and Sue had breakfast in their room.

"Church for one, then maybe we can tour the city? I don't know. I've never been to Albuquerque before."

"Mhm," Tara replied, food in her mouth, and sitting up in her chair. "I've been here once, when I was 10. We were on a road trip down Route 66, but my Dad got lost in Albuquerque, and we drove around here for two hours until he finally asked for directions back."

Just as Tara was finishing her quick story, there was a knock on the door. Tara motioned that it was the door, and she got up to answer it. It was Jack.

"I looked up interpreted services, and there's one not too far away, but we'd have to leave now to get there in time." He said to the two of them.

"No problem. I'll just get my purse." Sue replied, going into her room, but not before she grabbed the last bite of her French toast.

?-?

"Do you know where you're going, Kellog?" Myles asked, annoyed. They'd been driving for an hour in the Virginia wilderness, and he was aggravated. The information he'd received from his snitch was correct, but he just had forgotten to mention that you'd have to go to Nowhereresville to get there.

"I know where I'm going." Kellog returned to Myles.

"We'll find it. I like my Sunday mornings the same way as you-relaxing. If we continue sucessfully, maybe we'll have our Sunday afternoon off." Josh replied, being optimistic. Myles grumbled in response.

?-?

After church, the group decided to sightsee. After a few sights, everyone started getting hungry, so they decided to stop in a cute Tex-Mex restaurant with a big outdoor seating area. Jack and Tara were hot from the warm sun, so they didn't want to sit outside, but Sue convinced them otherwise.

Sue was looking out in the outdoor seating area. "Jack, can we please sit outside? It's such a lovely day!" Sue replied, giving him puppy dog eyes as the waitress was seating them. One look, and he was hooked. He almost never could say no to her.

"Alright, let's sit outside." He said, giving in. Tara gave him a frown.

Once the waitress left their outdoor table, Sue tried to push Tara off to another chair. "I need to sit there." She replied, distracted.

"And why? This is the coolest seat. At least have some shade." Tara replied, aggravated.

"If you'd like to know some valuable information, then I'd suggest you sit in another seat." Sue replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I can NOT believe NO ONE guessed the easiest trivia! **

**The answer for the Sue related trivia is… Jessica Andrews! She sang Who I Am, the theme song (and one of my favorite songs :) )**

**The answer for the actor related trivia is a bit harder. It is Deanne Bray and Diagnosis Murder. In the one episode that features Reba Mcintire and Linda Davis, and many other famous country singers (I only remember Linda Davis cause she's the mom of Hillary Scott ;p ) Deanne plays a very small part, where she lipreads a video clip to determine what was said in the moments before the person gets murdered. It's a very small part, but she still acted beside Dick Van Dyke, which had to be so cool! Her character reminds me of what she does now. If I remember right, her character teaches, just like Deanne now!**

?-?

"What on earth is going on?" Jack asked once he got Sue's attention. He was completely confused.

Sue nodded her head in the direct opposite direction of the seat she was prying for. "S-U-T-T-O-N A-S-H-L-E-Y" she signed quickly.

"What?!" Jack almost yelled, which got a "shhhh!" from Tara. They both looked in the direction Sue nodded.

"Here, have my seat." Tara said, quickly getting up.

"THANK YOU." Sue signed.

After a few moments of watching them, Jack waved to get her attention. "What ar-"

"Can I get your drink orders?" their waitress interrupted him.

After their drinks were ordered, Jack tried again. "What are they saying?"

"Not much. He's just pretty much wooing her, and she's willingly being wooed. If someone said those things to me, I'd be sick. I hate fake compliments and lies."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"I want you to do something." Sue saw Sutton say to Ashley. She saw Ashley say something, but she didn't want to look away from Sutton, since she knew he would say something big. As he was saying this, without looking down, she quickly got her phone out of her pocket, opened her camera and started discreetly recording the pair.

"I need to borrow $45.00. Since you're in payroll, do you think you could borrow it for me? I'd give you $10.00 for it." Once she saw this, she looked at Ashley. She was nervously thinking about it. She gave a bit of rebuttal, but finally gave in.

"Alright. I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

After they finished their conversation and left, thankfully unnoticed, Sue said to Jack, "We've got them, and I've got proof!" she smiled, holding up her phone. He smiled back.

?-?

Finally, the team arrived. Myles and Josh looked around. There wasn't very many places to take cover other than the barn, so they'd have to be very careful.

They found Nathan and another man in the barn, putting the finishing touches on the bomb, but thankfully, it wasn't fully connected yet. The two came willingly.

"And now we get to lie in our hammocks all afternoon!" Josh replied to Myles as he led Nathan to the car. Myles chuckled.

"The optimism of that boy." He replied to himself as he shook his head.

?-?

Monday morning, Jack, Sue and Tara were at the office early. They had devised a plan that would allow them to catch Sutton. They had all the proof they needed, but they couldn't avoiding bringing down Ashley with him.

"I wish I could do something for her," Tara replied mostly to herself as she walked through the door of their office after putting up cameras in payroll specifically showing Ashley's desk in a position where Sue could easily read their lips.

"We will, we just can't get her off the hook. What she's doing is illegal, even though she was sort-of forced to by Sutton. She'll get less time than he will." Jack replied.

Sue was settling down in front of the computer screen that showed Ashley's desk.

"Dave, how are you doing?" Jack asked into his walkie-talkie, watching along with Sue from behind her seat.

"Good, we're ready to catch him. We're in the office across from payroll, ready to pounce when you say go." Dave replied.

"What's up with your boss Victor?"

Dave's laugh came through the walkie-talkie. "That was easy. I had his Mom call him and say she fell down. I have SOG watching him, making sure he doesn't come to work for a while."

Jack laughed with him. "Good ploy."

"Oh!" Tara exclaimed to herself, running to her computer.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly, following her.

"I forgot I need to submit the results of the Redd case. I'll go do that now."

Jack looked at her, annoyed. He thought it was something to do with their case. And here it was just about the measly case that brought them here.

"She's here!" Sue exclaimed. Jack came and watched behind her. They watched as she prodded the system. Soon they saw Sutton come in.

"Get ready in 5, 4, 3," Jack said as they watched as Ashley started handing the money over to Sutton.

"2, 1, go!" he yelled into his walkie talkie. They all watched as Dave's team arrested them.

"Well, another case- two cases are solved!" Tara said excitedly once all the excitement calmed down.

"Yep, and now it's time to go home." Jack replied.

"I can't wait to wash my hair to get this color out." Sue replied, picking up a handful of hair, and looking disgustedly at it. She let go of it, and smiled at her friends. "Besides, it's Thanksgiving in a week and a half, and my brothers and their families are coming over on Sunday!"

"Great! I've wanted to meet them for so long. From your stories you tell, I feel like I know them already." Tara replied.

"Of course! They'd love to meet you too!"

?-?

"Hi!" Mya said excitedly when she saw Myles and Josh come through the door on Monday. "How did everything go?"

"Good. We caught them in the act. Thankfully, the bomb wasn't finished, so everything went smoothly." Josh replied as he walked to his desk.

"Now we can relax." Myles said as he sat down in his chair.

"I think not." Sarah said as she walked over to his desk and dumped a pile of papers 4 inches thick on his desk. "These cases need finalizing before the end of the week."

"What?!" He looked at her in shock.

"They're all pretty much finished, they just need to be officially solved." She replied.

"Give them to Rankin." He replied, pointing at Josh, who was having a conversation with Mya. "He doesn't seem too busy."

"I am too!" he yelled back, hearing the comment.

The two bantered on for a bit. During this, Sarah picked up the pile of papers, and dumped them on Josh's desk. That shut up the banter. Josh looked at them and sighed. He was going to be there for a while. He then looked at Mya. "How do you stay I have a lot of work to do in sign?"

"ME HAVE SHA WORK" Mya signed. Josh copied, than sat down in his chair.

"Maybe I can help." Mya said, pulling a seat over. "Is there any that require intense computer knowledge?" she smiled at him.

Josh laughed. "Here, you can start with this pile. If it has anything to do with a computer, type until your hearts content." He handed her half an inch of the pile. She smiled at him. This was going to be fun, not.


	14. Chapter 14

**TRIVIA: There is a thing about a crew member in this chapter. First correct answer gets the first chapter of the next story!**

"Thank you so much for solving this case-both cases for us." Victor said as he shook Jack's hand. "I appreciate what you did. If you all weren't following this guy, who knows what might've happened."

"We traced him all around the country doing fraudulent things like this. Because many of them were large companies, they just buried the issue so not to have publicity. That's why no one caught him previously." Tara explained.

"Well, I'm glad you caught him." Victor smiled at the trio.

"We are too." Sue replied.

"Is there anything I can get you while you're in Albuquerque?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"No, all we want is to go home. Thank you though." Jack replied for all of them.

"Alright. Have a safe trip. If you ever need anything from us again, please, just ask. We are more than happy to assist."

"Thank you." Sue replied, smiling.

"No, Thank you." Victor said, smiling wider.

?-?

"Hey! How was Albuquerque?" Sarah asked when she looked up to find Jack walking into work Tuesday morning.

"A lot warmer than this." He laughed. "It feels like it's going to snow! Wasn't it just 70 degrees?"

Sarah laughed along with him. "It was 65 two weeks ago, yes, and they are predicting snow on Black Friday, so winter is around the corner. But how did the case go?"

"Good. We caught Sutton. Just in time, too. He was going to scam the FBI."

"Wow! That's crazy amazing that he could do that!" Mya exclaimed, hearing their conversation as she was passing them on the way to her desk. "What about Carrie?"

Jack shook his head. "When we got there, she was long gone from the house. All her things were gone. I think she suspected we were on to them, and she had the wherewithal leave before she got caught as well."

"Are they looking for her?"

Jack nodded in response as Tara and Sue came in the bullpen, talking and signing up a storm. He watched them for a bit as Mya continued to her desk. Sue had obviously washed her hair the previous night, but her blond hair was still darker than normal. He smiled.

"You love her, don't you?"

That got him out of his little world. "Huh?" he turned to Sarah.

She smiled. "I see how you look at her. You love her and she you. Why don't you both just admit it?"

"The dating rules…" he said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Have you looked at those rules lately? I know you've been here for a long time, so maybe you don't read when updates come out. You should look."

Just then Amy came running in the bullpen, excitedly signing to Sue. After she finished, Sue turned to Myles who was coming through the door. "You did?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"I did what?" he asked, not knowing what he did. He looked around at his coworkers.

"You helped Amy and her friend."

"Oh, uh, yeah. It was nothing." He replied, not exactly sure how to answer. Before he knew what was happening, Sue came up and hugged him. He awkwardly gave her a hug back.

"Thank you." She said once she released him form the hug.

He nervously smiled, then went to go sit down.

"What's with the country music in the hallway?" Josh asked, walking in, jabbing his thumb towards the door.

"It's our director wishing it was International Country Music Day, which is September 17th, I might add." Tara replied, then squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I can't get that sight out of my mind.

"What?" Josh asked, looking confused.

Jack laughed as he came up to Josh to explain. "Last September 17th he dressed up as a cowboy, plaid, jeans, gun and all."

Josh squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of that sight. "Thanks. I think you just ruined my brain." He replied, going to his desk, shaking his head.

?-?

As everyone was settling down into their work for the day, the office mail delivery man walked into the bullpen. "A delivery for a Mr. Hackensack?"

Jack frowned. "We have no one by that name." he looked around at everyone's faces that were holding back laughter. Then he remembered, and started chuckling himself.

"Congratulations, you've just won an all-expense paid scholarship to become a lawyer." The deliveryman teased, walking up to Jack, a letter in hand.

"How on earth did you hear about that?" Jack asked.

He shrugged. "I was delivering the mail as the women were trying to create a name for you. I joked about it, and they loved it."

Jack looked at him, laughter in his eyes. "Oh, so YOU thought of it? I was wondering where that came from."

The deliveryman smiled and nodded proudly.

Jack just shook his head and laughed as he look his fake letter from the man.

"So, Mr. Hackensack, where do you plan on going to school?" Sue teased.

"Well, Harvard of course." Myles joked back proudly.

"I don't know, maybe he'd want to go back to Wisconsin." Sarah replied.

"Or in New York, near the Hudson or Hackensack rivers." Mya replied, laughing.

Jack just laughed and shook his head at the nuttiness of the group. However nutty they were, he still loved it.

After the little fiasco, Sue sat back down in her chair. It was good to be home. Thanksgiving was coming, and she was so glad to be able to spend it with her family. Then she got an interesting thought. "I wonder what it'd be like if I spent the holidays with Jack's family?" She laughed at the thought. Jack never really mentioned his family, yet she knew he was fairly close with them. She then started daydreaming about that.

"Earth to Sue." Sarah said with no use while waving her hands in front of Sue.

"Oh! Sorry." Sue said, coming out of her daydream.

"We were all talking about going out next week for a pre-Thanksgiving dinner before we all go to our respective homes for Thanksgiving. Is that good with you?" Sarah asked.

"Of course! That will be fun."

"Friday night. Good?" Sarah asked, signing as well.

"Perfect! My brothers and their families are coming on Sunday, so it looks like I'll be having an extra fun weekend!" Sue smiled excitedly.

After Sarah left, Sue looked at Jack working on some paperwork, and continued her daydream. She imagined what it would be like to be married to him, and all the things in between. She imagined it so vividly, it almost felt like it was totally possible. Until Peter came in the room for a status update. Then reality hit. That will never be. But it was good to dream.

?-? **LISTEN TO: Sunglasses by Nicolle Galyon (I think it's on ReverbNation)**

Later that evening, Sue got a text from Lucy, thanking her for solving the case. Sue set her book down and smiled. They texted back and forth for a bit afterwards.

It was like old times. She thought about how in the last two months her whole life flipped around, yet it felt to natural. So right. "That's because of my friends." She thought to herself. Her life was perfect. Well, almost perfect. She then imagined how it would be like when they all grew old. She laughed at the thought. She imagined them all sitting at a table in a restaurant, their monthly luncheon that was really their dinner. Myles was being Myles, Lucy was sharing all the gossip of her retirement home to Tara, Jack and Bobby were throwing French fries at each other like little boys. And Sue was laughing at the sight. How perfect it would be if that was the way they grew old?

Then she got another image in her head-She and Jack were probably in their 80's, walking in a park, and they were holding hands, and obviously sweet on each other.

"Is that what I really want?" she asked herself.

She didn't answer.

?-?

Jack was painting when his phone rang. Yes, he could hire someone, but he wanted to do everything himself. To show her the love he put in this. And it was all her favorite colors.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Jack asked when he answered the phone.

"Better. Darcy's amazing." Jack heard Bobby's smile in his voice.

"I'm glad. When are you coming home? We all miss you!"

Bobby paused. "I don't know, soon I guess."

Jack was suspicious of what his friend was telling him, rather, what he wasn't telling him. There was something missing, but he didn't want to prod at that moment. So he just continued the conversation.

"How are you and Sue?" Bobby asked.

Jack smiled and laughed. "Good, I guess. Let me update you on all the details. We had a crazy case these last few weeks"

The two best friends talked late into the night. It would be so good when he gets back home. Hopefully that would be soon.

THE END

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! On to the next story-which is one of my favorites. I sooo can't wait for you to read it! There's just about a trivia in every chapter, so if the correct answers are given, you could have the whole story within two weeks, so keep those guesses coming! I LOVE giving away chapters!**


End file.
